1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to disinfecting compositions. More particularly, the present invention pertains to disinfecting concentrates and use solutions thereof. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to disinfecting concentrates and use solutions thereof based on n-alkylated benzyl ammonium halides or benzalkonium halides.
2. Prior Art
There has been developed over the years a plurality of disinfectant compositions prepared from concentrates thereof. Generally speaking, though, these compositions are restricted in their field of use, i.e. agricultural environments, industrial environments, household or domestic usage and the like.
The present invention, on the other hand, provides a disinfectant concentrate which can be utilized in plurality of environment based on use solutions thereof.